Hat: Tank Attack!
by The Late BenneyC
Summary: My Preveiws... Hi! Only reason it's in the pokemon section is that the story that goes along with it. This is an old preview and I'm only keeping it here because of the story.


Author's note: New Preview. I'm going to start writing pokemon stories now so check them out. 

BCA sat in a large white room. He looked down at the small orange creature at his side, "So what is this, Churlie?" 

Churlie was a Charachu, a mix of a Pikachu and Charamander His flag like tail had a flame at the end and his large head had two very red checks. Churlie grinned and his voice was high and spicy, "It's a new game I made! It's like tennis, or somethin'. You can play it when ever you're feeling down with.... 

WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!!!" 

BCA smiled, "Glad to know you care. I'm worried about when I get my braces. Those dumb spacers before these bands were horrible." He pulled on his mouth and showed the Pokemon the metal bands around his molars. 

"Gruesome. So why you're out of writer's action you can play this game. Care to face me in it? Computer, Game for Churlie vs. BCA 3.0" 

"Why are you calling me BCA 3.0?" the boy looked down at his friend. 

"Well duh, you've got three forms that I know of. The yellow lightning bug, the dark red armored Demon and this, Jack-o-Spades," Churlie smiled at the boy. BCA was where slightly baggy jeans and sandals. His shirt was Navy blue and said "Fantasy" in those 'Calvin Klein' letters. (No idea how to spell that guy's name.) He tapped the top hat on his head. 

"I liked this look for the mad Elemist," BCA said, slightly defensive. 

"Yeah.. it's all you. Where's the feather he usual carried?" Churlie inquired. 

"Right here. How do we play?" BCA pulled an eagle's feather out of the air. 

A glowing ball floated out of the ground to Churlie, "Simple. You throw the ball. It bounces. You try to hit the ball. If the ball hits you, I get a point and visa versa." 

"Sounds simple," BCA hit the ball and watched it bounce of the ceiling and hit the wall, "Want to hear about my new fan fics?" 

"Definetly!" Churlie used his tail and whacked the ball at BCA who dodged aside and let it hit the wall. BCA did not turn around and was hit on the ball's rebound. 

"Churlie:1" The computer called. 

BCA grumbled and looked at Churlie, "Well you'll want to know about my first pokemon story. It's Titled 'Below Our World' and you, Aries the Arcanine, Char the Charmander/Charmeleon/Charizard/CharColt and others, and several others travel to a dark cave to stop and evil force that you awoke." 

"BCA:1 Churlie1" Churlie hit the wall from BCA's throwing the ball at him. 

"Ooph! Why did I do that?" Churlie said as he Thundershocked the ball to BCA who quickly batted it back. 

"Well it's also the reason you all are going to have trouble. Aries and Char hate each other, remember? Their argueing mad you envoke the dark ones names. This story is based on the RPG I'm starting at Seafoam." 

"Oh yeah... So it'll be true to charcters and everything, that's cool," Churlie said as BCA's last shot flew by him. 

"'Stuck on Izzy Kawaii' is like that too. Not as much but close," BCA said smiling at Churlie as the ball hit him. 

"BCA:2 Churlie:1" 

"BCA:2 Churlie:2" 

"Ahh!!" BCA said when the ball collided with his face, knocking off the top hat., "darn rodent reptile." 

Churlie grinned, "What's Izzy Kawaii? Isn't that Japanese for cool. You're calling Izzy cool??!!!" 

BCA grinned at the shocked orange creature, "Well I'm kinda making fun of Izzy Lovers, like Katt. Loren, 7 of 11, and myself get stuck on an island filled with Izzy pictures and the wind whispers his name. We're stuck on the island until... well that's no good giving spolers." 

Churlie smiled again as he leaped into the air and slammed the ball by BCA. 

"Ha! Missed me." 

"No I didn't, look up." 

"What..." BCA turned to the ceiling to see the glowing blue ball crash on his face, "ouch! I'm loseing to a small orange laughs despenser!" 

"Hey! At least my teeth are straight!" 

"Low blow, rat!" 

"Sore loser." 

"BCA:2 Churlie:3" 

"Moving on... my Digimon story is 'Cupid's Little Helper' and 'A Dream Life'," BCA said proudly. 

"That Dream thing is part of your Karn Saga, right?" Churlie inquried as he bounced the ball. 

"Yes. It's the sequal but it goes on before the Karnage arc." 

"And that Cupid thing?" 

"My only romance one. It still has my usual humor," BCA remarked as he waited for Churlie to strike. 

"Oh.. what was so funny about DigiMystery and Karnage?" Churlie said waiting for BCA to relax a hair. 

BCA glared, "okay they weren't comedy, but my unamed wacky hour episode is comedy." 

Churlie groans, "Who gets the drilling this time? I know 7 of 11 has been asking." 

"No no.. Kenji and...." BCA stops and seems to be searching for something in the ceiling, "SuperFlame? Yes Superflame. Oh course I need to do a little research on Sf. I've known more about the other guests." 

"When do I get to go back on? You never let me actually get to co-host." 

BCA moved like lightning and snatched the ball from Churlie. Churlie was surprised and hit BCA with a ember. 

"Aaah! Hot!" BCA suddenly shifted away and came back, renewed and holding hat. 

"It that actually Hat or just a normal top hat?" Churlie wondered as he stared at the article of clothing. 

"It's me, you genetic freak," the top hat called. 

"Coming from a top hat that was infested by a yerrk, I'm not impressed," Churlie replied. 

"Come off it you two, I guess it doesn't matter, I can't think of any more ideas I have." 

"Thank God," The hat and Charachu said at the same time. 

Suddenly, a huge exploded erupted and the wall fell down. 

"Who?" BCA wondered. 

"What?" Hat asked. 

"How?" Churlie inquired. 

"And most importantly, Why?" all three said. 

Two voices suddenlty rang out as the dust settled. 

(I'm so gona get flamed by my digimon friends for this!) 

"Prepare for Trouble!" 

"And Make it Double" 

"To Protect the World from Devesation." 

"To Unite All Peoples Within Our Nation" 

"To Denounce the Evils of Truth and Love" 

"To Extend Our Reach to the Stars Above" 

"Jessie" 

"James" 

"TeamRocket Blast off at the Speed of Light" 

"Surrender Now or Prepare to Fight!" 

"Meowth! That's Right!" 

(BIG HUGE thanks to 7 of 11 for helping me with that) 

BCA stiffled a laugh at the three Pokemon catchers. 

"Why are you laughing?!" Jessie demanded. 

"Do you ever actually do any of that stuff?" Hat asked. 

"Umm.." James started. 

"Sorta," Meowth began. 

"So what you're saying is no," Hat said. 

Jessie whacked the two with her fans, "Idiots! Don't just stand there! We have to catch that Pika.. I mean Charchu!" 

Churlie looked at Jessie, "You have a great swing. Care to play a game? I've already won this one." 

Jessie glared, "Team Rocket is here to capture you and you can do nothing about it!" 

BCA finally had his laughing under control when he turned to Churlie and Hat, "Churlie! Hat! GO!!" 

Jessie through and pokebal as James tossed hsi own, "Arbok, Go! Go get them Weezing!" 

BCA stood there and faced the two trainers, "Churlie, Thunderbolt! Hat, Tank!" 

A large Tank poped out of Hat as Churlie shocked Arbok. 

"Bye bye, poluter!" Hat called, and he fired Weezing into James. 

"Hey, wait! Noo!" James flew into the wall and made another, less graceful, hole. 

"Man.. I'll need to call the carpenters. Churlie, a well aimed Fire Spin should do it. Hat, return!" Hat sucked in the tank and Churlie leaped into the air. His tail burst into huge flames and he spun around and around. A huge tornado of flame formed and headed for Jessie and Arbok. It absorbed them and fired them after James. 

BCA grins as he waves good bye, "I'm not going to let them say their end thing, I always hated that." 

Churlie grinned, "Always an adventure to be here. See ya tommorow." 

BCA grined, "I'll be you tommorow." 

That's it. Cool, huh? Here's my already written stories: 

The Wacky Hour: Chkart The Wacky Hour: Dave1,2,3,4 The Wacky Hour: Elevator Music The Wacky Hour: Hmm... The Wacky Hour: Angel Karnage: DigiDestroyer (Part 1) Karnage: The Battle (Part 2) DigiMystery A Poem for Dad & Thunder Storms and Swan Feathers 

Upcoming Stories: 

A Dream Life The Wacky Hour: (untitled) Stuck on Izzy Kawaii Below Our World 

See ya around! Stay tuned! 


End file.
